


Be Safe

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and McCoy just before Kirk leaves for the <i>Narada</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Safe

Title: Be Safe  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Summary/Prompt: [I'd love to see the conversation between McCoy/Kirk, right before Kirk [movie spoiler].](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/8627.html?view=25004467#t25004467)  
Content Advisory: Slash, misdirection, kissing, actual spoilers for the movie.  
Acknowledgements: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), for always being good to me. :)  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  


The plan is set, the _Enterprise_ is en route to Titan, and McCoy detours by the ship's stores on his way back to Sickbay. The moment's a lull, which he and his staff (_his_ staff, good goddamn, Leonard keeps glancing over his shoulder for Dr. Puri despite having himself pronounced the man dead) need to spend preparing for the next engagement.

There's a knot of worry in his belly, separate from everything else, shoved under the rest of the seething mass of emotion. The shocking loss of seven ships and the planet Vulcan, the probable deaths of so many fine officers and friends, the battle they're heading towards -- McCoy concentrates on finding gauze and sterilizer and pharmaceutical components to refill his hyposprays with so he can push those thoughts back, burying the one labeled _Jim_ beneath them. It's a layered avoidance, and he allows himself one grim smile at a pack of gloves, then when he feels his face start to crumple shakes himself and reaches for another.

When he pushes the full cart from the storeroom he hears, "Bones, don't you have nurses to do that?" Jim's leaning against the opposite bulkhead, arms and ankles crossed. Waiting for Leonard.

"My staff is busy." He parks the cart, stops in front of Jim and doesn't touch him. Not the bruise around his eye, not the marks around his throat, not the rise of his cheekbone, not the corner of his smile. "It's quicker just to come get this myself."

"Commanding officers need to know when to delegate," Jim says, with a provocative grin. Leonard bristles, about to open his mouth and point out that _Jim_ sure isn't delegating this _suicide mission_, when he realizes that's exactly what Jim wants him to say.

So he doesn't. He breathes and props up the edges of his mouth, and watches a line of confusion crease Jim's forehead. "How long until we reach Titan?"

"About ten minutes," Jim answers negligently, though Leonard knows he's counting down the seconds. "I've got a couple more stops to make, though, so..."

"Yeah." Leonard sticks his hand out, just like Jim did in the hangar, a day and an age ago. "Good luck, okay? Be safe." Jim's eyes widen, his brow creasing further with what might be disappointment, but he smiles brightly, nodding as he takes Leonard's hand.

Leonard grabs hold and jerks Jim towards him, catching his shoulder when he stumbles nearer, and he gets away with it because he misdirected, because he's Jim's best friend Bones, because Jim's professional smile flares into an incandescent grin as he swings his free hand up. Leonard doesn't even think of flinching, because this is his Jim, who grabs the back of his neck and smiles all the way into kissing him.

This isn't their first kiss. This isn't the first time they've desperately slammed their mouths together, bumping noses, pushing into each other as they shift and tilt to fit better. It isn't the first time Leonard's lips have burned under the plush press of Jim's, not the first time Jim's tongue has stroked into his mouth, not the first time Jim's aligned his body to Leonard's, warm and hard all down his front, thigh pressing just slightly between his. It's not the first time Leonard's skimmed his hand over Jim's muscular shoulder and up his neck, thumb over his pulse, cupping his jaw, pressing fingertips to the moving joint.

It's not the first, and Leonard insists, he swears, he prays, it won't be the last.

They break off gasping, hands on each other's faces, foreheads tilted together. Leonard squeezes the living solidity of Jim's shoulder and mutters, "You come back, you hear?"

"Stay safe yourself," Jim breathes, and steps away. Leonard lets him go, and they look at each other again, across a small space and everything they need to do. "See you, Bones," Jim says, his smile tilted, his eyes impossibly bright.

"See you, Jim," Leonard says, making it gruff so his voice won't shake, and Jim steps backwards two paces, turns and walks away.


End file.
